Project 1 is directed towards a systematic study of suppressor cell function in multiple sclerosis. Changes in surface phenotype will be analyzed in conjunction with functional assays looking for liaison or lack of liaison between the two. Effects of activating and abrogating agents will also be determined. Project 2 examines oligodendrocyte plasma membrane and myelin compartments and oligodendrocyte-neuron interactions as well as the effects of proteoglycans and glycoproteins secreted by oligodendrocytes on these interactions. Project 3 examines a unique surface glycoprotein (gp 105) of myelin and oligodendrocytes. Its structure will be determined as will its distribution and hopefully its function. Monoclonal antibodies to gp105 will be raised and cDNA's coding for it obtained. Project 4 is directed towards an antigen-specific immunoglobulin response within the brain using the TMEV virus-mediated demyelinating disease model that he has been studying. He will also develop TMEV-reactive T cell lines and clones and determine the viral epitopes against which they react as well as whether they will react with CNS antigens. Project 5 addresses the potential role of neuroleukin production by astrocytes in immunocyte activation in brain. Project 6 employs patch clamp techniques to study ion channels on oligodendrocytes and on T suppressor cell lines and clones derived from multiple sclerosis patients and controls.